forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marthammor Duin
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Dwarfhome | realm4e = | serves4e = Moradin | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Explorers | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = Upright mace in front of a fur-trimmed leather boot | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Expatriates Guides Lightning Travelers | domains3e = Dwarf, Good, Protection, Travel | worshipers3e = Dwarves, fighters, rangers, travelers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Glowhammer (heavy mace) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Neutral good Chaotic good (neutral) | symbol2e = Upright mace over a single leather boot trimmed with fur, toe to the right Mace in gauntlets | homeplane2e = Ysgard/Nidavellir | realm2e = Cavern of Rest | serves2e = Moradin | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Guide and protector to dwarven adventurers, explorers, expatriates, travelers, and wanderers, lightning | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Marthammor Duin ( ) was the young, neutral good dwarven god of wanderers and patron of dwarves who had left the clanholds to explore the world. He was also known as Finder-of-Trails, Watcher over Wanderers and the Watchful Eye, and was sometimes considered to be an exarch of Moradin. He approached life with a gnome-like demeanor, curious to see what lay beyond the horizon and always willing to trade stories of travels. His was the rare spirit of dwarven exploration, and the spark of curiosity his followers associated with bursts of lightning. Worshipers Marthammor's clergy were known as the volamtar ("blazers of fresh trails"). They represented one of the most widely recognized dwarven churches of the surface wide, particularly in the North. Volamtar marked wilderness trails near dwarven strongholds to make the path of those that might follow from the clanholds easier. They patrolled trade routes and game trails between human and dwarven enclaves, healing the injured and clearing these areas of dangerous predators. In urban areas, they set up temples with the aim of strengthening dwarven populations through healing, religious ceremonies and exchange of information. Sometimes they attempted to gain minor political positions to influence the government of non-dwarven cities. They prayed for their spells in the morning and celebrated numerous holidays throughout the year, including each festival day and the following nine days of each festival. Years featuring Shieldmeet saw much celebration, with the public, including non-dwarves, being invited to attend. Volamtar frequently also specialized as divine champions and fighters, while those in the wilderness often had some ranger skills. Marthammor had an aspect named Muamman Duathal, god of wanderers and expatriates; this aspect had a considerably smaller clergy than Marthammor, but Nanteuil of Daggerford was a fairly well-known follower. Relationships Other members of the dwarven pantheon saw Marthammor's behavior as 'antics' and hoped his interest in the world above would soon pass. Moradin was grateful that at least his youngest son was more disciplined than Dugmaren, one of Marthammor's greatest friends. He hated the gods of orcs, goblins and giants and held special enmity for the hill giant god Grolantor. Appendix Further Reading * * References Connections Category:Morndinsamman Category:Lesser deities Category:Neutral good deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Nature domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Nidavellir Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes